


Dead Drop Drabble

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-13
Updated: 2008-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Blair's thoughts about Dead Drop





	Dead Drop Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).

Dead Drop

by Bluewolf

Scared? Yes, I was scared. But the others were terrified and I owed it to Jim and Simon not to show it - for them to know their observer hadn't lost it under pressure...

And that extra bomb, when Galileo knew his pregnant wife was in there...

Thank heavens for Johnny Davis - he taught me how to use a blowtorch. Right, it meant he got cheap labor for a few months while Naomi was sweet on him, and it gave me a job. Another skill.

And afterward, in bed... let's just say I've never been so thoroughly and comprehensively loved.


End file.
